User talk:JoePlay
Custom Skin Yes! The custom skin is great. The only thing I can suggest is maybe make the visited-links colour a bit lighter, because at the moment its hard to tell which links I have clicked on and which I haven't. Very good job with the custom skin. I love it. Atrumentis 17:08, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Re Yeah, thanks for fixing the Signiture thing, Ive done that on a couple of wikis. Yeah, even though this wiki still needs to be cleaned up more, its looking alot better than it did a few months ago. The skin and the logo are great. I hope I can get all the informatio into the pages that were made with just cats. Im going to work on that during this summer. Even though the Arreat Summit is a great resource, Im trying to re obtain my old stratagey guides for Diablo, along with the lore books, whitch have huge resources. Im taking a Wiki break next week due to my long awaited vacation : ). Well thanks for the welcome and the help, and I hope with you (All the gamer helpers) and the 3 or 4 main editors (Hans, Artuementis {Sp) and me) can get this wiki looking great before the release date for d3 is announced. I will be spending alot of time this week workin on the mosnter and spell pages, and when I obtain the books, I will move onto the skills. P.S The reason for the large page number jump is that we decided to create the pages than add all the information, unorthadox, but I think we can make it work. Thanks again. About the Walkthrough I have been in a discussion with Hans Kamp about the walkthrough and just wanted to ask you if the walkthrough is really necessary. You see, we already have individual quest pages and we could just link them to the walkthrough. The extra info for newbies can be left there. Wanted to ask you this cause you're a major contributor to the walkthrough. The extra info about the quests can be added in a Further Information and Tips section in the individual quest pages. Your contributions can be used to help them grow from stubs, well at least a majority of them. So, think over it and reply. Cheers from the Mobokill 07:15, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Woah, can you read minds? That was spot on. Thanks for the user page comment. I try. So can I start moving the info??? Cheers from the Mobokill 05:55, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Urgent D3 info Good to meet you online again. We have a mild problem on our hands. You see, there is this wiki, and me and another user were copy pasting their D3 monster pages. I couldn't see any problems in their legal pages. Could you just double check it and give your two cents. I'm having second thoughts about what I've done. Cheers from the Mobokill 20:18, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Feautured First of all, I'm back so I hope I get off my lazy ass and work alot on the blank articles. Its surprising how many people in Miami don't speak English. But back on topic, how would we get this wiki featured on Gamefaqs? Ive noticed a few games have their wiki on it, and most are not even that large. An example is the Mass Effect Wiki. Still small,great information, and i've noticed that it increased traffic substantiualy. If we could get it on theri,we could make the time it would take to fill out the blank pages much quicker. We can do it, but with only 6-7 regular editors (I know I wasn't helpful the last 10 days), it will take at least a month with steady editing. I would try to do it myself, but I've on probation for gamefaqs, so I don't think they will listen. Just asking. 16:42, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Inactive SySops Andrettin ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Anetheron ‎(Sysop) Drag0n ‎(Sysop) Hrdottori ‎(Sysop) MadDawg2552 ‎(Sysop) After looking over the Admin pages, I have found these admins and the founder to have been inactive for more than a year, and in one case, 3 and 1/2 years. It is uneccesary for them to continue having these powers. We have three current SySops and the gameing helpers, you people. As this Wiki grows and prospers, it will look bad for us to have 5 Sysops who have been inactive for a longgg time. User Hrdottori is a Sysop with only 1 edit! And it was vandalism. Just infroming you. 18:43, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :I will do that but I was under the impression that even B'Crats can't remove Sysop status, only Helpers and Wikia employes. If Atrumentis can't remove their powers, who do I go to get it done? The only person I can think off is Angela, whom I remebe4r from the CoD wiki could remove Sysop powers. Mabye it was a special case where B'Crat couldn't remove it. 00:29, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::Hullo! I will take a look for Joe. Kirkburn (talk) 12:53, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::I have done all except Andrettin, as his last log entry was only in January. Kirkburn (talk) 13:01, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, cool, it has been dealt with :) Atrumentis 14:40, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Problematic Infobox The NPC infobox in Deckard Cain's page seems problematic for IE7 and Firefox users. Check this out if you don't see it yourself. If you fix it, please tell us what the problem was and how to fix it for future problems. Thanx in advance. Cheers from the Mobokill 14:50, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :This happens quite often actully, don't know what causes it but,its not just you, I have a Rogers (cANadIan!) browser that is pretty sophisticated, and this happens. Width of the infobox mabye. But anyhow, I have no idea how to fix it. 19:40, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::Fixed. I also left a message on the infobox's talk page briefly explaing the problem. JoePlay (talk) 00:59, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::And so, JoePlay saves the world again with his profound knowledge of HTML tags. I really should've taken the HTML course that Dad used to pester me for. Anyway, thanx a lot and keep smiling. Cheers from the Mobokill 03:52, 26 July 2008 (UTC) User pages Always glad to see ya. Should user pages contain false links? And if they do, can we edit em? This started with User: TheDevilMayCry's page. It's filling up the wanted pages. And I've been making the monster disambigs and found another problem. In the Barbarian and Goatman pages, there are three versions. I've seen a link template system in a Pokemon wiki called Bulbapedia. Don't ask me what I was doing there. I LOVE POKEMON. Er... and Diablo too. Can we make similar link templates. If yes, please create a rough copy for me to modify and duplicate. Cheers from the Mobokill 18:55, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Okay. So let me elaborate. In Pokemon, every creature is of a certain type and knows certain attacks or moves. Now there is a type as well as a move called Psychic. Now, if a page wanted to link to the Psychic (type) they would type and for the move Psychic (move) . So I was wondering, can we make templates like , , to link to the respective pages. I know somethings not gonna show right in what I've typed above. I can't seem to link properly in talk pages. Please bear with me. Cheers from the Mobokill 19:34, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::I think I know what you mean now. Let's see if this works... ::Yep, it works. I typed , to use Template:2 that I just made, to display just Barbarian but link to Barbarian (Diablo II). I'll go make similar templates for Diablo 1, Hellfire, and Diablo 3. JoePlay (talk) 20:01, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::WOO HOO. The sleeper has awakened. It works. That is so cool. I'm gonna check out how it works and make some more if they are necessary. You have to announce this on the main page like the skills infobox notice. This is a major step forward. Forever cheers from the ever grateful Mobokill 20:07, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Another template I just added the Act IV Hireling rumor info in the Hirelings page and just had the gut feeling that a Speculation template would make it so much better. This is a wiki and we show info that the players want to see, be it speculation or not. I just saw a forum site where they used our Diablo III page to show Imperius' presence in the game. It makes me so proud that people are using us as a reference. Our Angel pages are the best in the net. And why were you removing the Trivia templates. I was gonna add them to all the pages today and I saw you were removing them like the plague. It's unused as it is. The link templates are magical and thanks again for making them. Shit, college sucks. Me want edit. Cheers from the Mobokill 08:32, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::The template is good but I understand it's still rough. I was expecting something more Wowwiki-ish. Of course, I don't wanna make Diablo into World of Warcraft. So don't create a petition and all. GEDDIT huh ... geddit 8-). I'll shut up now. Mobokill 04:57, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Featured Article Whenever I see you, I can't help but compare you to Tyrael, coming guns-a-blazing, making some BIG changes and going just as fast. Ahem, ... onto the topic. The featured articles need to start rotating. Don't ya think? We have much more detailed pages than Diablo III. And it will draw more edits to them. I recommend all the other game articles to be featured as well as some great monster articles like Fallen. The walkthrough can also be featured. Waiting for your 2 cents. Off to college I go. Cheers from the Mobokill 03:22, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Deletions Since you're the only regular admin now, (where are the others? Do they get some kinda vacation on becoming admin?) look at the Candidates for deletion. Its filling up. Where's Atrumentis when you need 'im? We have 2 admins-in-waiting over here. "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 12:50, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Hey hey... Long time no talk, huh? So, can you help us out if , and should be deleted? We have no idea what they're used for!! So, you're kinda very busy aren't cha? Anyways, take yer time. "Ureh in D3!!! Maybe Heaven too!!!" - Mobokill 03:11, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Barnagrams If you didn't get the title, which is stupid, here's the gusto. This wiki's starting a kinda Barnstar system like in Wikipedia. Since you're the only one we know who's inclined towards making logos and such. I and the other admins and all the other users (who are not active at the moment. Heh heh) humbly request your services in order to modify the image seen here to be used for the list of star/pentagram types seen below in the same page. Please reply at the earliest. We're dying to here from you. "Woohoo!!! New class(es) gonna be revealed at Blizzcon!!!" - Mobokill 16:44, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :OMG!!! How the hell did you do that so fast? I thought you'd take at least a week or two for that. Not that they're small or anything but thinking bout what to modify and getting all the clips... Anyways, they're wonderful. Thanx. The good, great, excellent work ones look like the same in my screen. Maybe they're different sizes. And I just ROFL when I saw that the monster one had eyes... Not horns. I have bad vision. And did I say they were wonderful. And any opinions on what to name em? "Woohoo!!! New class(es) gonna be revealed at Blizzcon!!!" - Mobokill 01:18, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Aaahh... ADS Is there some official wikia policy that doesn't allow the ads to be blocked by the viewing user. Both Dan and I feel that the ads are working hell with the item pages for the logged off user. Which may be a deterrent to new contributors. So, and take a look at this template . And please tell us if we could use it. Thanx "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 02:32, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanx for the reply. What if we allow the viewer to block the ads if they want? And we don't need more registered users, we need contributors, logged in or anonymous, but contributors nonetheless. What good would it do if we have a 1000 users logged in but only 5 contributing? Dan'll get to work on the ads thing as soon as he gets back. Thanx again. "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 05:00, 24 August 2008 (UTC)